


So confident

by mikoobismos



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikoobismos/pseuds/mikoobismos
Summary: Reader, a force to be reckoned with, takes pride in standing up for the "small kids". On a particular afternoon after  defending Peter Parker, the shy boy she likes, could she have gone too far ?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Fem!Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker x Reader
> 
> Warnings : bad language, fight
> 
> Fluffff
> 
> A/N: This is my first Peter fanfic and I hope you will like it ! Please give me all your comments ! Kinda shitty work ahead. You've been warned.
> 
> Words count : 3.4K

You were confident, everyone knew that. When people saw you in the corridors, they knew that whether or not they would like you, you wouldn't give a damn.

That was true. Or at least partly true.  
In fact, what people didn't sense was that you weren't all that confident and that it was in part a shield that you built years ago to protect yourself. People only focused on the fact that you looked so strong-willed and in a way, powerful. Not only would it makes lots of people envious, but of course, it kind of scared them away.  
Mostly boys.  
There would be some that had a crush on you though, but mostly the one that got to know you closely first.  
You had that kind of simple beauty, the one that people would qualify as pure. You weren't the hottie, but people just couldn't say you weren't beautiful.

This personality of yours was balanced by your very strong sensibility. You were in fact a cutie.  
What may seems like a duality that was contradictory, wasn't that much.  
To get this straight : you were nice to anyone until they crossed the line called respect.

And it was exactly what Flash did today.  
Aaah Flash, the biggest a-hole of the school. You couldn't even remember the number of times you got into an argument because you tried to protect the people he bullied.  
And guess who he was 'attacking' today ?  
The one and only Peter Parker, aka the sweetest boy in the whole school and probably a bit of your crush.

You were patiently waiting in the line to get some food and MJ arrived behind you with a big smile.

"Yo, Sassy !", she exclaimed.

You giggled at the nickname.

"Hey MJ ! How's your day going ?"

"Weirdly fine."

You weren't that much friends but you clearly liked each other, and lately you tried to spend more time together.  
You spoke with each other until you were served. You then remembered something.

"Do you know where Peter is ?", you asked MJ, trying to find him in the crowd, "He promised he would help me for the next chemistry test".

"Come with me, he must be with Ned in the back", she said, raising her shoulders. "You should eat with us. I mean, if you don't care eating with losers", she added grining.

"I would be more than happy to eat with you, losers", you answered laughing.

She led you to their habitual table and the boys rose their noses to stare at you.

"Look who I've brought ! A ten to our table of zeroes", she said sarcastically.

"I think I'm more an eleven, but that's great", Ned joked.

"Hi Pete", you greeted

"Hey y/n, what are you doing with us ?", he asked with a bright smile that made you stumble on the chair.

"Well MJ offered me to eat with you so..."

"Oh, of course, that's amazing, I mean that's great, not that I don't like having you around quite the opposite actually, I love it- you know what I sound like a creep so I will just shut up".

You giggled and looking him straight in the eyes you said "I don't know if you're a creep, but you certainly are cute Peter Parker".

He flushed and started to speak again, but he was interrupted by a strong voice, coming from behind you.

"Hey there, Penis Parker !"

Without the need to turn around, you knew it was Flash.  
He literally was screaming in all the cafeteria for everyone to hear him and probably to get your attention -the boy must like to have his ass kicked by you, why else ?  
Your blood froze but you tried to stay calm.  
You got up of your seat and turned around to face him.  
He looked you straight in the eyes, knowing you would say something.

"Dear Flash", you began, sarcastically, "please stop treating everyone like shit and call people by their proper name", you stopped pausing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let me introduce you to Peter Parker."

When he was about to answer, you rose a finger and added "Oh and also, stop using your insecurities to insult people". You stopped, enjoying what you were about to say : "It's not because you have a small one, that you can call my friend Penis", you finished, proud of yourself.

If you generally just stood up for the victims, this time you had enough and decided to play the hard way.  
Flash leaft the room insulted and angry.  
As all the cafeteria was watching you with a shocked expression -including some teachers- you sat back to your sit, and regain your dish of fish.  
You noticed that your friends around you were oddly silent, when MJ just erupted and nearly screamed "Wow !".

"That must have felt good, didn't it ?", Ned asked.

"Totally !", you giggled.

"That was legendary !", MJ added, "I would give pretty much anything to see his face again !", she laughed.

Peter was watching you with a mix of awe and...worry ?

"You really shouldn't bother about him, y/n, I'm used to it by now... Plus I don't want him to go after you because of this", he said, worried.

"Listen Pete, I was kind enough with him the previous times, now it's just too much ! You shouldn't be used to it, he's a butt-hole that deserves to be treated the way he treats people. And I'm not scared of him. At all. He is just pathetic".

On that the bell rang and you all splitted to go on your respective lessons.

Ned was sitting next to Peter in the chemistry class, and all he could talk about was how amazing you have been and how Peter should just make a move on you.

"Have you seen what I saw ? She was amazing !"

"Hugh. I know Ned that's the eleventh time you say that !"

"Man, what is wrong with you ? You're generally the one fangirling about how y/n just kicked someone's ass."

"It's just that I'm worried about her. What if this time she went too far with Flash ? For me. I just don't want anything bad to happen to her".

"If anyone need protection I would say it's you bud'. Y/n doesn't look like a lady in distress at all !"

Peter sighed.

"You're right Ned, I'm just too anxious...and she truly was stunning", he added with a smile.

"OK, now would seem like the perfect moment to ask her out, what are you waiting for ?"

Peter blushed.

"Me ? Asking y/n out ? Impossible ! She's the most perfect person on earth and there is no way she would be interested !"

"Man, you haven't seen her face when Flash insulted you. Not just this time, anytime. She looked like she was willing to stab him with a light saber !"

"Anyway, Ned, I'm not ready to face a devastant no from her...", he concluded.

In Litterature class with MJ, she was giving you more or less the same lecture.

"Girl, you have to do something !", she declared.

"About what ?"

"Peter I'm so in love with y/n because she is so incredible Parker, duh !"

"What do you want me to do ?", you asked, ignoring her comment, "I probably scare the crap away of him", you answered, frustrated.

"Oh my god, do you hear yourself ? Man, have you seen the boy ? He is both the founding member and the president of the y/n is amazing club !", she stated.

"Whatever you say, MJ", you groaned, focusing on your lesson again.

Later that day, Peter was gathering the stuff he needed from his locker when he saw a familiar face pop up from behind the door of his locker.

"Hi !", you exclaimed.

You were resting non chalantly on the locker next to Peter's.  
He closed his own, starting to feel nervous in your presence.

"Hey y/n", he answered trying to sound as natural as possible, "Wassup ?"

"Nothing, what bout you ?"

The things Ned kept telling to Peter all along the lesson came back to the poor boy's mind and he just went for it.

"I was thinking...would you like to come to my house and watch some movies tonight ?"

He felt so nervous, but when he saw your huge smile, he calmed down.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Peter Parker ?", you said with a mischievious smile.

The poor Peter freaked out, thinking you wouldn't want that and blurted out : "No, no, no, don't worry, there will be Ned and MJ, really, no biggie...".

He was passing a hand in his hair in the cutest way ever and you just wanted to hug him till he choked.  
You tried to look cool, but you couldn't deny you were disappointed.

"Oh well, why not ? We'll just meet all at the end of class ?"

He nodded, refusing to say one more word risking to make things go even worse.

"I guess I'll see you then", you replied before adding, "Oh and just for you to know, I never worry about anything Pete."

You left, clearly discouraged.  
What an idiot ! You already know the boy is shy and the only thing you think about is making him nervous. Well done y/n !

Meanwhile, Peter was thinking the same.   
How to ruin things up ! Congrats Peter, you're a fool ! You were about to ask her on a date and as always you just mess everything !

You both went to your friend to talk about what happened and how you have just screwed up.

"Can you believe that ? I asked him with the most bitchy way if he was asking me out ! He must think I'm an ass-hole now !", you cried.

"Come on, y/n, there's nothing you could possibly do that would stop Peter from liking you ! Trust me.", MJ stated.

"Well, I hope I will not mess everything up again tonight".

"Ned, please kill me and throw my body in the ocean !", the boy complained.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, man ! She might just think you're an idiot that's all."

Peter groaned.

"Plus what she added must be a good sign ! You should just try to make a move tonight."

The teen gulped.

"Make a move tonight ? Are you insane ? I will never speak to her again in my life after tonight !"

Ned rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever buddy !" he rose his shoulders.

You all gathered two hours later to organize.

"I just have to go to the market to buy some food for tonight and then you can all come to my place", Peter declared, avoiding eye contact with you.

Of course, this was an excuse to go patrolling New York as his alter ego.

"I can go, Pete, there's one just next here it will be quicker", you suggested non chalantly.

Before the boy tried to respond, you rose your finger and mantained: "I will go, don't even try to insist !"

Peter shut his mouth and nodded. He should find another way to check New York.

"Then we will all meet at mine when you are done y/n. Let's say at 6 ?"

They all nodded and you split up to go to your own occupation.

You walked to the closest store. Once in, you looked for the sweet compartment.  
Guess who was standing there with his gang ? Flash !  
You walked calmly, searching for some candies, pop corn, chocolate, etc.

"What are doing all alone here, y/n ?"

"Well, as you can totaly see it, I'm picking up some sweets" you then added in a muffled voice : "Prat !"

Flash turned around and asked with a threatening voice: "What did you just say ?"

He took your wrist and you exclaimed with your dangerous voice and glaring at him : "Let go of me. Immediatly."

Your eyes were throwing death spells.  
A customer heard you and got closer asking if all was fine and Flash let go of you.

"Don't you dare laying an inch on me again. Understood ?"

He just huffed and exited.

After you paid and greeted kindly the cashier, you went out of the store.  
Flash was waiting for you, outside.

"What do you want Flash ?"

You tried to look confident, but you were in fact a little scared.

"There aren't a lot of people that dare to speak to me the way you do, y/n. Let alone girls. I didn't care until today, but you crossed the line", he threatened you, and took your wrist, tightening his hand around it.

Meanwhile, Peter rushed to his house to change into his Spider-man suit as fast as posible to do the quickest round of New York ever.  
Just as he had finished, he stopped near the store. Just in front, were you and Flash and his gang.  
He froze and heard you muttering : "I swear to god if you don't let go of me you're gonna regret it !"

He laughed. "What could you possibly do to me ?"

Halfway through his sentence, Spidey rushed to stand between you and the bully.

You gasped. "Spiderman ?!", you exclaimed surprised.

"Listen buddy, let her go, I don't want any fight, and that's best for you."

"What would you do huh, Spider boy ?"

Spider-man threw a web that caught his hand and Flash found himself stuck on the wall behind him.

"That shit is sticky !", he raged trying to escape.

His friends jumped all at one on Spider-man. He was humiliating them each time he rushed out of their grip. "Nearly got me !" "Try a little harder !", "Ha, gotcha !"

In the end, they were all trapped in a web, like insects.  
Meanwhile you were appoaching Flash with a mischievious smile. The weirdly threatening one.   
By the time, he had managed to ge out. But as soon as he started to walk, you tried one of your Krav Maga grip. You first hit him well -probably because of the surprise- but he avoided your next shot and throw you a big punch in the face.  
You fell on the ground, dazed.

Peter saw the punch coming, but too late to stop it.  
He jumped on Flash and hit him several times, leaving him K.O., just as you.  
He rushed to you.

You opened your eyes, taking your chin in your hand. It hurt like a bitch.  
You were in Spider-man's arms.  
...  
You were in Spier-man's arms ?!

"Thanks Spidey, but you should worry about more needy people, I could have get out with it myself...", you said with a smile.

"Get out with it yourself ? Are you crazy ? I must admit you were reeeally great but this boy was about to... Wait did you just called me Spidey ?, he asked, flushing. Thanks god he had his mask on...

"Yeah I shouldn't ? Now that you say it, it looked a bit too familiar. Maybe..."

He interrupted you.

"No, that's fine, I like that !", he said with a smile, while rubbing his neck.

"A friend of mine has the same habit", you said laughing, "You're busted Spider-man !"

You grabbed your face, it hurt to laugh.

Peter froze and said in the most unatural way : "Yeah, right, you got me, haha !"

Seing that you were in pain he asked : "Do you want me to bring you home ?"

"No, no, no ! I have somewhere to go ! A friend is waiting for me !", you retorted

"I am sure this friend won't hold a grudge on you if you don't go !"

"You're completly right because this guy is the sweetest in the world..." Peter nearly choked under his mask. "...but you see, I have to go to fix something that happened today and-", you stopped.

"And ?" he asked but then remember it was none of Spider-man business. "Sorry, haha, none of my business. Can I just drop you to his house ?"

"I think I'll accept this one !", you joked with the most fabulous smile, making Peter weak in the knees.

"Hold on tight !", he said before lifting you off the ground.

You screamed and rolled your arms and legs around his body.

"How do you even know where he lives ?", you yelled, noticing he was taking the good direction.

"Hum, I don't, haha, Spider sense, all that, you know ? Where does he live ?", he added as he saw your frowned eyebrows.

Few minutes later, you arrived at the apartment. Ned and MJ were already waiting there.  
They were mouth opened when they saw you arriving with Spider-man. One because he knew that Peter Parker was holding you in his arms, and the other because Spider-man was standing in front of her, with you in his arms.

You touched the ground but stood against him for a second before noticing it was weird.

"Thanks, that was sweet !", you greeted him, before leaning to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Peter touched the place where your lips met his skin and stuttered : "Thanks to you ! I mean, no problem, I'm here for that !" Before flying away without another word.

"See you soon, Spidey !", you yelled for him to hear you, insisting on the last part.

Ned and MJ immediatly jumped on you to know every single detail of what happened and noticed the bruise on your face.

In the meantime, Peter entered in his bedroom by the window very careful not to make too much noise.

The door of his room opened and Ned erupted in, causing Peter to have a heart attack.

"Hurry in !"

"Peter, oh my god ! This is amazing ! Y/n is all about how cool you were and how you stopped them and..."

"About how Spider-man stopped them...", he sighed "Who sucks a little bit less than me. Just a little though. Did you hear ? 'Thanks to you !' What an idiot !"

"Buddy, you have to hurry, the girls are wanting in the living room and Aunt May is starting to tell them all your weird anecdotes..."

"How dare she ?", he exclaimed changing fastest than the light into a Star Wars shirt and rushing out of the room.

He arrived in the living room when all three of you were laughing.

"Aunt May !", he said, outraged. "Please forget anything she just said !"

You exchanged a look with MJ and you both giggled.

"I don't think I can forget that !", MJ declared in a laugh.

"Please end me now !", he groaned.

"I think it's rather cute that you used your socks to do plays when you were 10 !", you exclaimed with a radiant smile.

"Oh god !", he pouted.

"Hey, you can't guess who brought y/n here !" MJ yelled. "Freaking Spider-man !", leaving him no time to guess.

Ned and Peter stared at each other, and while MJ was too focused on explaining Peter what you just told her, you noticed it and mumbled : "You guys are hiding something..."

"Aaaaanyway", Ned nearly screamed, "How was he ? Strong, handsome ?"

You smiled and answered : "He sure as hell was !" Peter smiled like an idiot.

Still not wanting to hurt your crush's feelings, you added : "But not my style. I prefer stupid cute boys that mutter each sentence."

Everyone went silent and Peter flushed.  
Trying to change subject, he suggested to watch Star Wars and you all agreed.

When it was time to sit, you assured to be in the middle of the sofa, in order to make sure that Peter would sit on your left side. The boy did hesitate but Ned pushed him.  
He fell next to you and you smiled.

As the movie went on, you were coming closer and closer of him. You eventually ended up with your cheek on his chest, his hand gently rubbing your chin where Flash hurt you and your hand laced with his other free hand.

You two fell asleep in each other's arms, both exhausted, Ned and MJ taking pictures of you because "Awwwn they're so cute !".


	2. PeterSolo-PrincessY/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : swearing and mention of (small) injuries and blood.
> 
> Word count : 4K oops

Peter arrived at school actually tired of last night. He had woke up in his bedroom only remembering that you were all gone home very late.

He entered the great hall and headed straight to his locker. There he found Ned and MJ speaking together then displaying their biggest and fakest smile when they saw him.

"Heyyyyy Pete !", greeted Ned.

MJ was smiling mischievously.

"What is all the whispering about ?", Peter asked suspicious.

"Nothing !", they both answered at the same time.

"Have you checked your Instagram ?", MJ asked with a fraudulent smile.

Peter immediately took off his phone from his pocket. While he was waiting for it to turn on, he rose his head and muttered : "What have you both done ?", receiving giggles as an answer.

There were in fact a lot of Instagram notifications and he saw a lot of likes and comments such as 'cuties ❤', 'my eyes are bleeding, it is too pure' and even 'wait...are they dating ?'. He sighed before opening the photo and totally freaked out seeing it.

"Oh my god ! What got into our heads ? Y/n will think I'm a freak now, what the hell ? When did you even take that ?"

The two were laughing too hard to answer. Eventually Ned said : "Last night, you were literally in each other's arms and we took some pictures..."   
"Looots of pictures.", MJ interrupted.  
"...We thought it was too cute to keep it for ourselves and decided to share with the world !"

"It's pretty generous of ourselves if you want my opinion...", MJ added.

Poor Peter was living a nightmare.

"On my account ? How did you even find the password ?", he exclaimed exasperated.

"Ooooh come on Peter ! You literally chose PeterSolo-PrincessY/n as a password ! You think I never saw you drawing little sketches of yourself and y/n as Han Solo and Leia during the lessons ?"

Peter cheeks turned as red as a lobster and he jumped on Ned to close his mouth with his hands.

"Can you not yell that please ? It's humiliating enough ! I have to delete this right now !", he added just as a quick MJ stole his phone from his hands.

"Certainly not !"

"But y/n is gonna see that !", he cried.

"Exactly !", they answered in unison.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck ! Give me my phone back !", he said as MJ was holding it as higher as possible and Ned placed himself between her and Peter to protect it.

"Language young man !", MJ said reproachfully. "Ooooh look who just liked your photo ! Y/n !", she added as she was staring at the phone.

"Oh no, let me see !", he declared as he was trying to get the phone, the other two fighting back.

You were on your way to school, completely exhausted. You needed your nine hours beauty sleep to start well the day, and let just say that you didn't have them, at all. You turned on your phone and placed it in your pocket.

You were peacefully entering the school, when you saw a notification on your phone. Peter had identified you on a photo. You furrowed your eyebrows, not knowing what photo he could have possibly had identified you on, knowing you never took one together.  
You nearly choked when you saw it. You were sleeping, all curled up in his arms and he had his hand laced with yours.  
You quickly checked the comments and your heart started to beat really fast.

You raced to his locker and stoped to calm down before turning the corner that was leading to Peter's locker.  
When you arrived, you saw MJ and Ned trying to prevent Peter from taking his phone.  
You blinked and then cleared your throat, causing them to stop what they were doing and smile innocently.

"What is all the fuss about ?", you asked non chalantly, guessing that it was probably MJ and Ned's fault.

"Hi y/n !", the two answered while Peter was blushing and staring at the ground as if the dust was the most interesting thing he ever saw.  
You were about to ask for the photo, when a deep voice coming from behind you yelled your name.

"Hello y/n !"

Flash was standing there, with a face full of bruises and a big smile.  
He took your chin to get a closer look at the bruise he made.

"Oooh, that must have hurt like a bitch", he mocked.

You took his wrist and turned it to hurt him.

"What have I told you ?", you asked cringing.

"What you gonna do now that your Spider boy isn't here to save you ?", he mumbled while you were still holding his wrist.

"Didn't I..." Peter started before noticing he was about to reveal himself. "Didn't Spider-man kick off your ass yesterday Flash ?"

"Oh come on Penis Parker, at least your girlfriend knows how to fight, leave us be", taunted Flash.

That was enough for Peter to throw him a good punch in the face, making Flash stumble and take his chin. Everyone was staring blankly.  
He then lunged at him and they started to fight in the hallways.  
It drew the students' attention, that were forming a circle around them.

You were yelling at Peter to stop but he wasn't listening. He was clearly giving Flash a hard time, dodging most of his punches and hitting him strong. Finally Peter gave him a punch that made him fall on the ground.   
Teachers eventually arrived, attracted by the screams. They made everyone go to their respective lessons.   
You kneeled to Peter who was resting his back on the lockers.

"Are you alright ?", you asked, helping him to get up thanks to MJ and Ned.

His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye but nothing too severe.  
You turned to Flash and whispered to his ear : "That must have hurt like a bitch." before going back to Peter, leading him to the nursery, leaving Flash bleeding on the floor.

After having dropped Peter at the nursery, you went to your class and you waited 10 minutes to tell the teacher you weren't feeling well and asked him if you could go to the nursery.   
The teacher, upset that you were bothering his lesson just made the sign to leave the class as a confirmation.

You waited no more and once in the corridors you rushed to the nursery.  
The nurse, who was an old unpleasant woman, recognized you and seemed suspicious.  
You told her that you were on your periods and that your stomach hurt a lot and asked her to stay in the next room, reserved to people in need to rest, where you know you would find Peter.  
She rose an eyebrow but agreed and opened you the door and closed it behind you. 

The room was dark, there were 5 beds, next to next. On one of them you saw Peter who was sleeping.  
You just laid on the one next to him, not wanting to wake him up but you heard a small : "Y/n, is that you ?"

You answered with a nod, even though it was too dark to distinguish it.

"Yes Pete."

"What are you doing here ?"

"I wanted to make sure you were fine...", you began before being interrupted by the teenage boy.

"Y/n are you serious ? You shouldn't worry about me !", he declared.

"...and I wanted to skip M. Shwart class. What do you think ? You're not my entire world, Peter Parker !", you laughed teasing him.

He groaned something and you added : "Though that was very brave and kind to stand up for me."

You squeezed his hand. His smile was as large as the circumference of the earth and it seemed to you that it lighted the dark room.

"Who would have thought you needed a knight in armor ?", he mocked.

"Who would have thought Peter Parker would be such a good knight in armor ?", you imitated him. "Not to be mean or anything but I was kind of surprised when I saw that fight. Are you hiding some nice abs behind those XL hoodies, Mister Parker ?", you asked with a kinky look.

Peter was thanking the Gods of above that there were no lights except the one that filtered from behind the closed stores, otherwise you would have seen the cheeks of the poor boy becoming very red.

"Y-you wish you could see them !", he muttered.

You both laughed at that ridiculous answer.

"Peter, one day I will teach you how to properly hit on people !", you giggled.

"That would be lovely y/n."

You laughed again and noticed that you were on your knees at his bed. You got up and laid on your bed.  
You felt Peter's hand reaching out for yours and you smiled, extending your arm to give him your hand more easily.

Peter was awaken by the nurse entering the room, an hour later.

"Miss y/l/n ! It's time for you to go back to your lesson !"

You stretched and got up. Squeezing one last time his hand, you said goodbye to the sweet boy.  
The nurse escorted you to the door and you greeted her with a smile.

"I hope your stomachache is better, y/n", she said with a knowing smile.

You headed back to your next lesson with a sigh.

Hours later, after having eaten in company of MJ, y/n and Ned, Peter got to his lessons of the afternoon normally.   
The only exception of the routine was the sudden interruption during his French lesson with you. The headmaster himself entered the class telling him that he would have to come to his office after the lessons tonight.  
Peter tried to argument that he had a test for tomorrow and that he needed some time to study and the headmaster agreed and left.  
He was sitting at the back and you were right in the front. You turned to look at him with a worried look and he smiled to reassure you.

At the end of the day you split up to go to your respective house.  
Ned and Peter walked to his apartment where May was waiting for Peter, anxious.

"Peter, what happened ? I received a call from your headmaster that you got into a fight ! Oh my god, your face !", she screamed noticing his bruises.

"Don't worry Aunt May, it's just Flash again...", he muttered.

"Yeah but this time it wasn't to defend yourself, was it Peter ?", Ned said with a knowing look.

"What ?", asked Aunt May.

"He stood up for y/n !"

Peter glared at him and nodded.

"Well if that's for y/n... I guess I will spare you the lecture ?"

"What is this supposed to mean ?", Peter exclaimed a little upset.

"Don't think you will escape the punishment, though !", Aunt May added, half smiling.

"If I had known that to get out of trouble I should have done it for a girl, I would have invented the excuse sooner", he muttered before heading to his bedroom soon followed by a laughing Ned.

The guys had studied for the test of tomorrow for an hour now when they decided to do something else.

"Can you help me with my literature ?", Peter questioned Ned.

"Oh shit !", the teen sweared, "I landed my book of Literature to y/n and she didn't returne it ! My essay for tomorrow is in it !"

Peter immediately took his Spider-man costume from the closet.

"Hum, what are you doing mate ?" Ned asked, puzzled.

"I'm going to y/n's house to get it !"

"This is probably the worst idea you've ever had ! Well, thinking it straight, the one you had last month to set free all the rats of the lab was worst..."

"But Ned, I couldn't let those poor animals being killed for science ! On top of that y/n kissed my cheek for doing it..."

"Whatever man...Maybe it's not the worst, let's say it is the dumbest."

"Do you want your essay or not ?", Peter asked annoyed.

"That would be great but..."

Peter was already out, and after less than 5 minutes, he was outside your window.  
Fortunately it was open and he got himself in. He started to look everywhere, in your backpack, your drawers, on your desk but just couldn't find it.   
He sighed, his hands on his hips when he heard yelling and the door of your bedroom opening.

What an arse !   
You had just got into a fight with your elder brother. He wanted to take care of both the boy that hurt you and Peter, god knows why.  
While you wouldn't be against the idea of Flash being punched once again, you couldn't understand why he was against Peter.  
Thomas had been lecturing you for half an hour on how Peter had a bad impact on you lately. What the hell ?!  
You opened your door and before closing it again you yelled : "You know what Thomas ? I think you're just jealous of Pete because you think you're not my favorite boy anymore ! And guess what, that's just childish !"

You slammed the door.  
You were speaking to yourself.

"What is wrong with him ? Peter is nothing but pure and sweet kindness to me ! That's unfair !"

You were raging when you received a text.  
Checking your phone you saw it was Ned.

>>Ned : Hey y/n ! Remember the book I gave you...Well, there is my essay due for tomorrow and I kind of need it to finish it... 😕

You exclaimed.

"Oh shit !"

>>Y/n : Sending it to you right away, sorry Ned !

When he had heard you opening the door, Peter had jumped on the ceiling and stood still hoping you wouldn't see him.  
He had listened to you getting mad to your brother and was very curious about the discussion and remembered to ask you tomorrow at school.  
He saw that Ned had texted you and he understood that he had no need to be there anymore.  
Problem was : how was he going to leave ?

Suddenly, you put on some music and started dancing and singing.  
Peter recognized Don't Look Down of Martin Garrix.  
You were adorable, and your voice actually good enough to hit the high notes of the song.  
When you were raising your head to sing with all your heart you saw him on the ceiling and screamed.  
Peter screamed too and jumping to the floor, he rushed to you to cover your mouth with his hands.

"What the hell ? How long have you been standing there ? How did you got in ? What are you doing there ? Oh my god, have you seen me dancing ?"

"You've got pretty good moves !...No ?", he smiled as he was imitating your snake hips move.

You frowned your eyebrows with a puzzled look and he stopped.  
You were waiting for him to justify himself and you asked : "Well ?"

"I was here to...ask you out on a date !"

"A what ?!", you exclaimed, stunned.

What the hell are you thinking about Peter ?!

"You want to go on a date with me ? Now ?"

You looked to your clothes and saw that you were wearing your Harry Potter pajamas.

"I mean if you want of course ! I kinda, hum, want to know you, y-you seem like a nice girl."

He wanted to slap himself.

"Weeeell, why not ?", you actually agreed.

"Really ?", Spider-man exclaimed surprised.

You nodded and added : "I just need to change into something more...suitable."

"Yeah, of course !", he answered but without leaving the room. "That's cool because I know the greatest roof in New York to watch the city, it's beauti...", he was interrupted.

"Although I'm sure you're the expert in New York roofs, I need to change, Spidey..."

"Oh yeah right, haha, sorry, of course you need your privacy to change, it's not like...", he was stopped by you again.

"Spidey !", you exclaimed making a gesture to leave.

"I-I'll be right back, I just have to make a call !"

You sighed with a smile as he was opening the window and getting out.

Peter took out his phone and called Ned.  
"What the hell are you doing ?", Ned immediately picked up. "I sent a text to y/n, she gave me a photo, where are you ?"

"OK, so don't freak out but I may have asked y/n out on a date, as Spider-man, and now that I'm saying this out loud it seems like the worst idea I've ever had. What have I done Ned ? Ned ?", Peter asked again as he was getting no answer.

"YOU DID WHAT ?", Ned screamed through the phone, causing Peter to take it away from his ear.

"Careful buddy, my Spider earing !"

"I'm sorry man but I don't know what to think, I can't chose if you're a genius or the stupidest guy to have ever lived and I'm honestly going for the last one !"

"Thanks Ned, just what I needed...", Peter sighed.

"Ok, ok, so you only have to be careful not to say anything linked with Peter."

"Right, that doesn't seem too hard but knowing me..."

"Take a deep breath and...try to enjoy ! You're going on a date with freaking y/n !"

"I don't know how's that possible but I'll do my best..."

"Oh and by the way, May went out to grab some things to the store."

"Yeah, just, leave the keys under the doormat, ok ?"

"Hey, hey captain ! Have fun !"

He hung up and Peter sighed.  
Before reaching for your window, he threw a web on a bouquet of flowers from a opened window.

Peter knocked at your window and you opened, let him in.

"Hey there, Juliet !", he said, handing you the flowers.

"Where did you find these ?"

"You wouldn't want to know..."

You both laughed and he stared at you.

"You-you look amazing ! How did you manage to get prepared so quickly ?"

"Thanks Spidey !", you simply answered taking the flowers and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He flushed under his mask and was happy to wear it.

"So, should we go ?", Spider-man weirdly asked.

"Let me just grab my phone and...", you stopped as you saw a text from Ned and you giggled.

"What's so funny ?", Spider-man questioned.

"A friend called Ned told me that a friend called Peter put 'PeterSolo-PrincessY/n' as almost everyone of his passwords !", you exclaimed, laughing.

"Son of a...", Peter muttered.

Ned did it on purpose, obviously.

"What did you say ?", you asked.

"I-I said, hum, what a nerd !", Spider-man stuttered, stressing on the last part as if he was making fun of Peter.

"Hey ! Don't you dare mock my Pete ! He may seem like a nerd but he's the sweetest boy I've ever met and he must be protected at all costs !", you scolded him.

Peter was speechless for a solid minute and he then asked : "Y-you surely like the boy, don't you ?"

"I'm not sure dates are made to talk about other boys... Are they ?", you answered as you approached him.

If you only knew..., Peter thought.

"We may go", you declared.

"Hold on tight !", Spider-man exclaimed as you grabbed him and jumped in the air.

You screamed excitedly. That was incredible, as if you were flying. You hadn't noticed how much you liked this sensation last time, but God was it good !  
Spider-man threw web after web, making a visit of New York skyscrapers until he reached a roof where, you must admit, there was the greatest view of New York you've ever had.

"Wow", you simply said.

"Ta da ! Told you !"

He sat on the edge and you looked underneath.

"Hum, is this really safe ?", you questioned, suspicious.

"We can sit here if you prefer", he said pointing a place that you considered safe.

"As long as it is not at the edge of a very high building..."

You stood silent for a moment, admiring the breath taking view and then asked with a grin : "Do you do this often, asking girls you don't even know their name on dates ? By the way, I'm y/n in case you would be interested in knowing."

Oops !

Spider-man stuttered : No, no, no, no ! Of course not !"

"Oooh so I'm privileged !", you teased him.

"You could say that... Believe it or not, you're the first I had the gut to ask out..."

"Really ? So I must be truly special ! And here I thought you were a womaniser !"

"You're oh so wrong."

"Why didn't you ask anyone out ? I mean, unless you're very ugly under that mask, you must be the boy of every girl's dream.", you joked.

"Well, there is this girl..."

"Aaaah, I'm all ears !", you laughed.

"But she's so perfect ! She is strong, intelligent, sweet...incredibly beautiful...", he detailed as he was staring you straight.

"Wow, is Spider-man in love ? Why don't you make a move ?"

He laughed.

"She's too bad ass to be interested in a stupid boy like me."

You choked.

"Excuse me ? Are you Spider-man or what ?"

"Pfff, the real courage is not the one we show during fights. And let me just say that I really lack it !", he laughed bitter.

"I couldn't agree more, but still this girl is either completely blind or absolutely stupid if she doesn't like you back !", you exclaimed, sure of yourself.

"If only she could hear you...", Spider-man sighed.

You talked for about an hour, telling him everything. And he got it, anything you would say, he would understand and agree.  
You eventually looked at your watch and saw that it was already 7 pm.  
You gasped and got up.

"I should go !"

"Alright Cinderella, I wouldn't want you to turn back into a pumpkin", he joked and you laughed.

You were standing awkwardly in front of each other, when you took action.  
Taking Spidey's mask and raising it to his nose, you grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply.  
When you realized what you were doing, you walked back.

"I shouldn't have done it ! Oh my god ! I shouldn't have accepted at all. Why am I so stupid ?"

"Y/n...", Peter began, putting his mask on, while he was breathless and completely dead.

"Don't. Please. That's best for both of us. You have your mysterious girl and I have... Anyway. Take me home please."

Peter was about to add something, but closed his mouth and grabbed you sweetly.

"This may sound odd but...hold on tight."

He left you in your room, and you said coldly : "I'm sorry to say this, I truly am, but...forget everything about tonight, it didn't happen, alright ?"

He nodded sadly.  
As he left, you jumped on your bed and grabbed your head.

"What the fuck, y/n ? What the actual fuck y/n ?"

Without thinking much, you grabbed a hoodie and your keys and left.  
You ignored your brother that was asking where you were going.  
You had to tell Peter, it couldn't continue this way, he had to know, and you to settle.  
As you were literally running to his apartment, you remembered what just happened with Spider-man and shook your head to make the image disappear.  
On the door of the flat, you knocked and nobody answered. You search for a key somewhere and looked under the doormat.  
Bingo !  
You turned the key in the door and entered. There wasn't a sound and you screamed from the living room to Pete's bedroom.

"Pete, I kissed Spider-man but it doesn't mean anything because-"  
You heart stopped as you arrived in front of the open door of Peter's room.

When he left your house, Peter was swearing and insulting himself.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid !  
How things could have gone worse ?  
When the hell did he imagine that they wouldn't go wrong ?  
He sighed. He wanted to break a wall.

He was taking the road to his home, when he saw some weird guy trying to steal a car.  
He jumped on him, but right at this moment, five other men he hadn't seen took him.  
Surprised, he couldn't fight back at first. They were punching him, and one guy even took out a knife.  
He managed to stab him once, in the belly when a man saw them and screamed ; "Hey !"

They all escaped and Spiderman got up as quickly as possible to go back home.

He arrived minutes later, wounded and bleeding in his room. His ears were clogged and he wasn't seeing straight. It was already a miracle that he had managed to find his way home. He opened the window, taking off his mask and crawled on the floor. He succeeded at standing up and when he turned around to get the first aid kit he was keeping in his cupboard is case of emergency, he saw you, putting your hand on your heart.


	3. Boyfriend material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : swearing, light torture, panic attack.
> 
> Word count : 3.5K

You rushed to him, screaming his name.

Your mind was a mess, you couldn't think straight, too many things were going on at the same time and you couldn't process everything.

You were staring at him blankly while he was painfully sitting on the floor.  
His hand was covered in blood and he was keeping it on his belly where you guessed he was wounded.

"The first aid kit...behind the shirts...", he stuttered with difficulty.

You bit your lips and took action. It was the most important thing, the rest could wait.  
You stood up and looked for the kit in the cupboard. You found the red metal box and kneeled to start sewing Peter.

You took a deep breath. Blood wasn't your thing. Shots weren't your thing. And sewing people was definitely not your thing. But growing up with a nurse mom, she made sure you would know what to do in case of emergency.  
The first time you sew someone, you nearly fainted, you were shaking and your palms were sweaty. But you eventually did it.

You took the needle and the thread and started your job.  
This time, when the questions about Peter and his alter ego resurface in your mind, you let them.  
You had noticed that things were becoming easier when you let loose your instinct, and distracting yourself from what you were doing was part of it.  
You had prepared to hear Peter whine, but you understood he had collapsed moments ago. You tried to stay calm and focused on something else.

_Did I tell Peter things that I didn't want him to know already ?  
How many times did I mention Spiderman in front of him without knowing that was him ?  
Am I the girl he was talking about ?  
Did I say things that I could regret having said later ?  
Is he really the Spider-man from Youtube ?_

You finished your job and cut the thread. You did your best to grab the boy and put him on his bed.  
You quickly cleaned the blood and verified he was breathing fine. As you saw his breast going up and down as he took an inspiration and then let go the air, you sighed.

Your hands were shaking and you were borderline crying. You grabbed a pillow and a blanket and laid on the carpet. It wasn't really comfortable but you didn't care.  
It was impossible for you to sleep. You kept turning around in your bed.  
You eventually fell in dreamless and cold sleep.

Peter woke up with a start. He touched his belly and felt the stitches where he had been stabbed.  
He stood up and looked around, incapable of locating himself.  
When he saw you, sleeping on the floor, he remembered.  
He took you and carried you to his bed silently, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
As he had put his blanket on you and he was laying down on the floor, he heard a muffled voice.

"What...?"

You rose up in a hurry and looked for Peter.

"Are you alright ?", you asked, barely awake.

Peter rushed to you and grabbed your hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Thanks to you, y/n", he added with a soft smile.

You sighed, a hand on your heart.  
You were staring into each other eyes when you noticed that he was standing on the floor. You looked at him, then at the bed, and stood up.

"Why am I sleeping in your bed ?"

"It's okay y/n, I'm good here."

"Excuse me ? Get your stupid ass on this bed !", you replied.

"Really, I'm..."

"Peter Benjamin Parker ! You are recovering from a severe injury, I won't buy any if this bullshit, get on the bed now !", you exclaimed exasperated.

"You are my guest, you...", insisted Peter before being once again interrupted.

"I can't believe we're arguing over a bed while we should discuss about Spider-man aka _you_ !"

There was a hushed silence and Peter exclaimed : "We could share the bed ?"

 _What are you thinking about bud' ?_  
He was about to excuse for the dumb idea when you nodded.

"That's fine by me. Is it for you, Peter ?", you asked with a grin.

The poor boy flushed and muttered : "Y-yes, yes."

You laughed and he let you get in the bed first. He followed you and you shivered at his touch.  
The bed wasn't that big. At all. You were forced to touch each other and to actually sleep into each other's arms.  
Peter was really nervous, and he first was sleeping half outside the bed.  
You noticed, pulled him close to you and wrapped yourself in his arms.

"Isn't it more comfortable ?", you asked with a mischievous smile as you rose your head to stare into his eyes.

He was looking down at you with a hesitant look.  
You buried your face in his neck and sighed happily.

You wishpered on his skin : "Relax, I'm not gonna bite you Pete ! Not that I don't want to right now...".

You laughed as you felt him stiffen.  
He eventually loosened up and you muttered, breathless, completely absorbed by his big brown doe eyes : "I swear Peter Parker, you will be the death of me..."

You fell asleep way too easily in his arms.

You had been gently woken up by Peter the morning after.  
He wasn't as always, smiling and funny, it seemed that something was worrying him. Probably what happened yesterday.  
While you were walking to the school, there was an awkward silence.  
You decided to speak first.

"So, about last night..."

"I'm sorry", he interrupted you abruptly. "Everything about yesterday was a mistake, the date as Spider-man, the fact that you had to take care of me, everything."

"It's a lot to process and I can't realize...what happened."

"We should just meet after school and talk about it. I will answer all your questions and-"

"That's fine by me", you answered while you were in front of the building. "I'll wait for you here", you added as you gently kissed his cheek.

He flushed as you walked away.

The day went on normally, but you were told that your English teacher was absent and you were free to leave an hour before Peter. You decided to go to the store to grab some things for your house that you needed and meet up with Peter afterwards.

You had been distracted all day, thinking about what you could possibly say to him, and you concluded that even if you were shocked by what you discovered, you didn't want that to change anything about your relationship with Peter.  
You sighed, hoping that it would go right.

You stopped at your house to leave the grocery you just bought and headed back to school, hoping you wouldn't be late.  
As you were walking in a narrow alley, three hooded silhouettes cercled you. They grabbed your arms and shut your mouth with a piece of fabric. You tried to escape and scream but each time you were taking a breath, your strength was leaving you.  
Drugs.  
The tissue was drugged.  
Everything turned black.

Peter was in math class and was anxiously staring at the clock on the wall. This day seemed like the longest he had ever had and every minute looked like an hour to him.  
There were five minutes left when he felt all his senses go wild. His spider sense hit a high pick.  
Something was wrong, but what ?  
_Y/n._  
The thought hit him has a punch. He had to get out of here.

"Can I go to the toilets, Miss Hummer ?"

"I'm sure you can wait the four minutes left, Parker."

Peter sighed anxiously.  
His fingers were running on the table and he couldn't stay still.  
As soon as the bell rang, he ran outside of the classroom.  
His sense were dragging him outside of the school, he was about to leave when a voice called him.

"Mister Parker !"

He turned around and faced the headmaster.

"In my office, now ! You escaped it yesterday but I think it's time we have a chat."

"I-I'm sorry sir, I really can't right now, my aunt needs me immediately..."

He escaped in the crowd before the Headmaster could say anything and ran outside.

In a small alley, he changed into Spider-man, his heart beating so fast he could hear it.  
As soon as he had changed, he jumped on the closest building and threw web after web as he followed his spider-sense. The teen couldn't think straight, too afraid something bad happened to you.  
He was surprised by the voice of Karen and nearly forgot to threw a web on the next building.

"Peter, incoming call from Iron Dad, should I pick up ?", the AI voice asked.

"Yes, I mean no !", he screamed.

The call was already accepted and Tony Stark's face appeared in front of Peter.

"H-hey Mr Stark ! How-how are you ? And Pepper ? And Happy ?", he exclaimed out of breath and completely non-naturally.

"They are fine... are you all right kiddo ? You seem a bit out of breath, what are doing ?", Tony asked concerned.

"I'm really really really fine, Mr Stark but can I call you later ? I'm busy right now. Bye !", he declared in a hurry.

He hung up and sighed.

"Where are we going Peter ?", Karen asked.

"We have to find y/n !", Peter answered anxiously. "I'm following my spider-sense but it's not that easy..."

"Would you like me to activate "spider-senses" mode ?"

"I can do that ? Yes ! Yes of course !", the teenager answered excitedly.

"Spider-senses mode activated", the AI replied.

Peter felt his spider-senses grow stronger.  
He stopped on a rooftop and stared at his hands and around him.

"Wow", was all he could say, as a strong headache was forming.

"I can see everything...", he whispered, absorbed.

His mind was focusing on every little sound, every single colour.

"My head is hurting...a lot", Peter managed to say.

"I see that it is overwhelming for your brain and its capacities are at a high pick. It's normal, you have to train to be capable to endure it. If I lower the mode, you will be able to support it longer. Should I reduce the spider-senses mode ?", Karen explained.

"Anything...to make th-this stop...", he stuttered.

"Spider-sense mode lowered."

The young boy took off his mask and breathed heavily. His vision was going back to normal as all of his senses.  
He got up all of a sudden.

"I have to find y/n ! I just lost time for a stupidity", he exclaimed as he threw a web and kept flying in the air, following his senses.

"This mode is amazing Karen but it's so strong."

"The spider-sense mode works thanks to a magnetic signal that acts directly on your brain. If these signals are too strong, it can damage your brain. Same way if you use the mode for too long or too frequently."

"W-wow, well, let's find y/n quickly !"

"Is y/n the girl that kissed you yesterday night ? Your heart beat rose higher than the normal and your palms were so sweaty that it could have unable you to throw webs properly."

"Y-yes, that's her...", stuttered Peter, embarrassed.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel ?"

"Because...that's scary !", he exclaimed.

"Fighting bad guys is scary too, but you don't hesitate that much", Karen answered, puzzled.

"It's not the same Karen, telling y/n how I feel, I could be rejected and even worse, ruin our friendship. Fighting bad guys, I could just..."

"Get killed", the AI interrupted him blankly.

Peter sighed.  
His spider-senses suddenly indicated him that he was getting close of the threat. He was in front of what seemed like a giant garage.

"Can you tell how many of them are here ?", Peter asked the AI

"I can't. It seems that they have a device capable to mess with your suit's abilities.

"Perfect ! I guess I have to do this blindly."

"Someone is coming", Karen declared. "A truck. Three persons are on board."

Peter waited hidden in a tree. He saw the truck arriving and once he was ready, he jumped on it.

"Hopefully they will lead me right where I need."

You fully opened your eyes as you woke u^p and a strong light blinded you. Your head was hurting and you couldn't feel your legs and arms.  
You half-opened your eyes carefully, your head still hurting. You tried to move your fingers but they were so numb that it was impossible.  
You felt panic starting to grow in your throat. Your breath was getting quicker and quicker. Your palms were sweaty and all your body was shaking.  
Your nose was tickling you the way it did when you're about to cry.

You managed to see what was around.  
You were on a chair screwed to the ground, your wrists and ankles tied to it.  
The room was small, three hooded persons were standing in front of you, probably to guard you.

There was nothing you could do.  
Tears started to form in your eyes, panic running through your veins.  
_Trapped, trapped, trapped..._  
How long have you been there ? 20 minutes ? Half an hour ? Hours ?

The door of your cell opened and a figure entered.  
It was a man, rather tall. When he turned to look at you, you gasped.  
His face was burned. One of his eyes was blue and the other one a brown so dark that it seemed black. His hair, a dark shade of brown, were pulled back. Because of his burned face, you couldn't say how old he was, he could have been all the same 20 or 35. Still, you knew that before having these scars, he was a beautiful man. He was displaying a cruel smile.

"Hello, young girl", he said as he was keeping in front of you. "You finally woke up."

Your panic crystallized and you tried to pull on your ties.

"They told me you were tough", he laughed.

His look was terrifying, but you had an irrepressible urge to spit in his face. Still, you didn't want to die.  
You were staring at him, with rage, your eyes still a bit teary.

"Who are you ?", your voice wasn't as firm as you wanted it to be, but the anger was palpable.

He laughed and declared : "You see, young girl, I'm the one that ask the questions here. Should we start ?", he asked as he took a chair and turned it the other way to rest his elbows on the back of the chair.

"Who is he ?"

You frowned your eyebrows and answered : "Who is who ?"

"Spider-man."

You gritted your teeth. The man understood that you weren't willing to talk.

"I don't think you've understood me well. I can do this the gentle way, or I can do this..." His hands became red. "...the hard way."

"Are you going to torture a minor ?"

"If that's the only way..."

"I don't know who he is", you replied with a fake smile.

His hands grabbed your wrists and burned you so bad tears were rolling on your cheeks. You screamed.

"Try again. You were seen with him two days ago."

He took your chin and stared at you. He brushed your tears away.

"Listen, I really don't want to hurt that pretty face, but if I need to, I will."

This time you didn't stop yourself and you spitted in his face.

"I see...", he started as he cleaned his face with a tissue. "You can be useful another way."

He stood up and left the room.  
You looked down at your wrists and saw that the flesh wasn't burned but scaly as a serpent. 

What was that ?  
He had some kind of power.

Your panic was coming back and you were desperately searching for a way to get out.  
What did he want from Spider-man ?

_'You can be useful another way.'_

He wanted to trap Peter by taking you hostage.  
You hoped that he wasn't coming to rescue you, or at least not alone.

The truck entered the garage, Peter always hiding on the roof.

"Karen, can you show me a map of the place ?", he whispered.

"Yes, it seems that the device stopping your suit from working was active only outside."

A map appeared in front of the boy's face.

"What are these dark spots on the map, Karen ?"

"These are rooms I can't locate accuretly."

"Alright. What is the place where there are the most people ?"

"I can sense at least 4 thermal signatures here. No, there are 5 now. And at least 3 in front of the room."

The map zoomed on the room she was talking about.

"Let's go."

He was moving carefully on the ceiling. Thanks to the map, he knew where the cameras were and could avoid them.  
He eventually arrived in front of the room and heard a scream coming from inside.

_Y/n._

His hairs bristled.

_Save her save her save her._

Without thinking first, he jumped on the floor and threw taser webs on the mouth of two of the guards and pulled on it to make them fall. Another man tried to punch him but Spider-man dodged him and threw a double web on him and the other one, pining their head to one another. He threw a last web on their mouth.  
He heard the door unlocking and jumped on the ceiling, hiding behind a wall. He saw a man going out of the room. A chocolate brown hair man. He looked around him and noticing the guards on the floor and the webs, he grinned.

"The Spider took the bait. Trigger the alarm !", he screamed.

Peter threw a web on him and managed to enter the room before the door closed.

You heard the alarm and the guards formed a shield in front of you, soon destroyed by a Spider-man jumping on them with a web.  
He used a bigger and larger web that allowed him to trap the three guards all together.  
He jumped to you and took your face.

"Y/n ! Are you alright ? Did they... What are you wearing ? Is that my hoodie ?"

This morning you didn't have anything clean to wear so you took one of his hoodies, choosing the one he wore the most. Blue with a white writing : 'boyfriend material'.  
You wanted to surprise him this afternoon but...  
You were about to explain but were interrupted by the "fire palms" man.

"Watch out !", you screamed, looking behind his back.

He was just in time before a orange substance hit the ground where he was standing seconds ago.

"Here you are, little spider !", he exclaimed with a smile.

The man threw another one of his substance and Peter used his webs as a shield. They melted immediately.

"What are you ?", he asked with a surprised look.

"You don't know me because heroes never know the victims their wars make."

The orange substance could remember the energy of Wanda, but more like mist or smoke, still denser.

"Hum ok ?", he answered as he was throwing a web and climbing on the ceiling.

They were either throwing webs and whatever the thing the man was throwing or dodging the other one's attacks.  
Suddenly, Peter was hit by the smoke of his enemy.  
Surprised, he fell on the ground.

"Spidey !", you yelled as the man was approaching.

He threw a red punch in Peter's stomach. The boy screamed as he felt the burnt.

"No ! Let him go !" You were shouting as Peter was crawling on the floor, coughing blood.

Spider-man managed to fly on the ceiling.  
The man turned to you and burned the ropes that were holding you to the chair. He grabbed your neck with his hands.

"Come down and reveal your identity and she won't be hurt."

You were about to protest and tell him to resist but Spidey immediately fell on the ground and got closer.

"Do not...touch her", he stuttered with difficulties.

"Don't do this Spidey ! I can take it."

"Can you though ?", red palms guys asked as his hands were burning your neck, first lightly, then with strength.

You screamed.

"Stop ! Stop !", Peter yelled and threw a web on his hands as he let go of you.

But the man pulled the webs and Peter fell on the ground. The man approached him, and when he was about to unmask him, a huge boom sounded.  
Three figures appeared.

"Let go of him. Immediately."

"Oooh, just the people I was looking for !", the man exclaimed.

Iron Man, War Machine and Vision were standing in the door frame.

"Did we miss anything ?", Tony asked as he opened his mask.


	4. With great power comes great resposability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : torture but nothing hardcore, swearing, as always.  
> Words : 3K

Iron Man turned around and he told the other two : "Take the guards, I'll fight the Big Villain."

They both nodded and flew away.

"I guess it's just you and me", he declared after putting on his mask and flying on top of him.

"Anthony Stark. Just the man I was looking for. People were saying that this little guy was your protégé. Bingo !", the man answered and pat-pated Peter's head.

"Who are you ?", the metallic voice of Iron Man asked.

"I'm Enzo Magrest, pleased to meet you !", he replied with an evil smile.

He got up, placing his arm around Peter's throat to immobilise him and his hand on Peter's head.  
Tony was about to throw a missile on Enzo but you screamed to stop him.

"Don't do it Mr Stark ! He can burn him alive if he wants !".

You showed the scales on your wrist.

"You're brave and smart, young girl ! But...that won't stop me ! You see, you look a lot like my sister, Erin. She was beautiful and brave just like you... But she's dead.", Enzo stopped, with a bitter smile that seemed more like a gimmick. "She was so young, and she died. She died because of so called heroes. You don't even know who she was because, you heroes, don't care about the damage you make. You're all excused because you did it to protect us. But where were you when my sister needed protection ? You just threw a fucking bomb and prayed that it wouldn't land on somewhere inhabitated !"

Tony felt the weight of the world falling suddenly on his shoulders.   
How ? How was it possible ?   
He had checked everything before throwing this test bomb. How ?

Magrest yelled as his palm became red and his orange power touched Peter's arm.  
He screamed. When Enzo departed from Peter, Tony threw his missile.  
He didn't touch Magrest.

You rushed to the young boy and took his arm.

"Peter ! Are you ok ?"

"It's like my powers can't heal it correctly !", he exclaimed, holding his arm.

"Why is that ?", you asked, puzzled.

"I-I don't know ! Karen, can you analyze my arm ?", he questioned the AI.

"It seems that you have a three degree burn but you don't have the signs. You should normally receive a transplant but...you don't need it. I don't understand how his power works", the AI declared after a short examination.

You were about to ask him what the robot was saying but Peter stopped you with a gesture of his hand.

"Alright, and what about the scales ?"

"Impossible to say, it could stay for a week or the rest of your life".

"The rest of...! Alright, we should focus on something else."

Meanwhile, Tony was fighting Enzo, but his attacks were stopped by a shield he created thanks to his power.  
Peter escorted you out of the room.

"Stay here, I'll help Mr Stark."

"No way ! You stay here or I come, I know how to fight !", you declared with your bad ass look.

"Listen y/n, I don't have time too speak, you're not trained enough, stay here."

He flew away, leaving you alone in the corridor.

When Peter came back to the room, the only difference he noticed was that Enzo had been hurt at the left leg.  
They were still fighting, none of them capable of taking over the other one.

Vision and War Machine were fighting guards outside. They were so much.  
Vision got hurt by one of them and Rodhes flew to him to protect him. Peter came to help them too. He webbed a guard with a taser web, making him fall to the ground.

"Go in Spider, Stark needs you, I can take them."

Peter nodded and rushed in to help Tony.  
He stopped an attack of Enzo.

"Mr Stark, what are the effects of his magic on your armor ?"

"It gets through it and burns me."

Enzo was smirking.  
With Peter, they seemed to be taking over Magrest. But suddenly Enzo launched his power to Peter while he was flying past him, causing the teen to fall to the ground. Magrest immediately jumped on him and took him as a shield.  
Iron Man was forced to stop and fell on the floor.

"Leave the kid out of this, he doesn't have anything to do about that. Why can't we speak about that around a good coffee ?"

Peter's suit eyes frowned and Magrest snorted.

"Hey ! At least I tried the easy way. Listen, I could give you the amount of money my bomb destroyed."

A bitter laugh escaped Enzo's mouth.

"Is it this way you bought the government's silence ? I tried to sue you but there was no way. Do you think your money will get me rid of this power I never asked ? Do you think it will bring back my little Erin ?!", he screamed, out of his mind. He calmed down and said coldly : "No, I will make you live the same nightmare I lived. I will burn this boy you seem to cherish so much in front of you and then I will kill you."

He was still holding Peter, Tony was staring at this sweet boy that was unfairly involved in some past mistakes he had made.

"Let him go. Let him go and you can have me."

Peter's eyes widened.

"NO ! No, Mr Stark you can't do that !"

Magrest roared : "Enough !", he then smiled.  
"I admire your courage and your self-sacrifice, but unfortunately...that's not what I've planned."

You were in a perpendicular corridor and you could still hear the sound of the fights. Of course you were determined to disobey Peter's order to wait here, arms crossed without doing nothing, but you weren't reckless enough to jump into action without a proper way to fight.  
You observed around you and found a fallen guard.  
Perfect.  
You took a weapon that was lying next to him. It was a staff.

"How do you work ?"

You turned the stick in your hand and found a button that when pushed, light it up in blue.

"Awesome !", you exclaimed, with sparkling eyes.

You mentally thanked your martial arts teacher that taught you how to fight with a staff.  
You turned the corner and were nearly hit by a War Machine projectile. With a gesture of your wrist, you disarmed a soldier that was trying to shoot Vision and you electrocuted him.

"That weapon is amazing !"

"Watch out kid !", Rhodes screamed.

You dodged the attack coming from behind you by kneeling and planted the stick in the guard's chest.  
Another man was approaching with a gun. You ran to him zigzagging in front of him so that he wouldn't aim you. You jumped and threw your feet on his chest and slapped him with the stick.

"Hey, you're actually good with this thing !", James yelled as he was shooting missiles.

You nodded and decided to look what was happening inside.  
You headed to the entering and your heart skipped a beat.  
Peter was in Enzo's arms again. But that wasn't just it. He was promising Tony that he would torture the poor boy. 

You didn't think twice : taking advantage of the element of surprise and since Magrest was back to you, you raised your stick and hit him at the end of his back. This caused him to drop Peter, but unfortunately the a-hole was resistant and very quick. He took you from behind him and threw your in front of him.  
Your lungs stopped for some seconds and before you knew it, Magrest put his hands on your shoulders and burned you. 

All happened in a second.  
It was nothing compared to the little scales you had on your wrist. That, that was pure pain.   
You screamed so loud you could rip of your vocal chords, uninterrupted, tears filling your eyes. Your vision blurred.

In the same time Enzo managed to create a shield around both of you. Peter tried to hit the shield but it was just burning him, yet he continued, screaming your name.  
Enzo looked down at you and he gasped.  
The shield broke, and he fell on his knees, sobbing and gripping you.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I should have..."

You started to breathe again, your lungs hurting you.  
Peter was crying but Tony got there first. He tried to take you away from Enzo, but his eyes widened and he clamped you tighter.

"Don't touch Erin !", he growled, like an animal protecting his child, and he threw a projectile on Iron Man's armor, causing him to fall on the ground, hurt.

Peter used the distraction to web Enzo's head, took your body in the air and landed on the ceiling, out of breath.  
Magrest escaped the web and started to run out of the room.

"Mr Stark !", Peter yelled, pointing the escaping man.

Spider-man jumped on the ground and checked you while Tony went after Enzo.  
You saw Peter's face in front of you. He was inspecting every inch of your skin.

"Y/n, can you hear me ? Are you alright ? How do you feel ? This is all my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry !", he cried.

"I'm okay...Peter. None of this...is your fault, don't worry."

"I'm never leaving you again", he raged.

"Help me get up."

"Are you insane ? You're staying here !"

"My teacher of martial arts taught to always stand up after falling, it's better for your body."

The AI voice sounded in Peter's suit.

"She's right Peter, considering her wound, she should rise."

The sweet boy sighed and helped you get up.

"But you're staying here !"

"Don't be silly, I can move so I can fight !"

Before he could say anything, your hand reached the stick and you positioned it under Peter's throat.

"See ?"

He sighed again and rushed out.  
You followed him. The truth was...you didn't hurt that much anymore.  
Weird.

You went out of the room and found chaos.   
Rhodey and Vision were still fighting guards, now helped by Tony. Enzo was nowhere to be seen.  
Peter took your hand and squeezed it.

"Be prudent."

You nodded with a smile and plunged into the fray, hitting and dodging everything you could.  
You had found another weapon, an electric gun, that allied with your stick was deadly. You thought of a way to disarm people, by placing your stick in the arm of the guard then turning it alongside the arm to twist and electrocute at the same time.  
Peter was amazed. You were...so bad ass.

He jumped behind you and told you : "You know you're actually really sexy when you fight bad guys ?"

"Who would have thought that Peter I can't flirt if my life depends on it Parker could indeed only flirt in the middle of a freaking fight ?"

"I'm not flirting, I'm...stating things !", he replied while webbing a guard.

You laughed.

"You're impossible !"

"I wouldn't have thought either that you could fight this well. You're amazing."

You stared at him, and even if he was wearing his mask, you knew he was too.

"Stop looking at me like that, you make me nervous !"

"Like what ?", you laughed, electrocuting a bad guy.

"Like you want to kiss me !"

"Oh that's because I really want to kiss you !", you answered with a giggle.

_Thank God I'm wearing my mask. I must be a blushing mess._

"Likewise", he murmured to your ear before flying away.

"Come back right here, you coward !"

Suddenly, there was a deafening alarm that sounded.

"What is this Mr Stark ?", Peter asked.

"Nothing good ! Run outside ! Now !"

You felt that you were lifted from the ground and saw that Vision was grabbing you in his arms to fly away. Tony did the same with Peter.  
They all evacuated the building as fast as they could.

Outside, the Quinjet was waiting for you and the Avengers all landed inside.  
A feminine voice asked if we were all here and Tony confirmed. It immediately flew away.  
The last thing you saw before being surrounded by dark clouds was the building you were standing in less than a minute before exploding.

You were in the kitchen of the Avengers Tower, surrounded by all of them.  
They were having a discussion about what happened, Tony narrating the story.

"After that, he disappeared. I'm sure he is the one that triggered the alarm. He probably burned with the explosion. But we have to stay careful."

You cleared your throat and said : "I don't think he...died. His ability to burn things, he survived a bomb and a fire...I'm pretty sure he's still out there", you concluded.

Everyone was watching you and you couldn't help yourself but feel a bit nervous. Just a bit. And it was more a excited-nervous kind of nervous.

"See what we've got here ! Clever, beautiful, strong, brave, sweet...Don't let her slip through your fingers Pete !", Tony said as he elbowed Peter.

You flushed and Peter too.

"Look how cute they are !", Wanda exclaimed with a smile and a "aaawn" face.

Peter took your hand and pulled you out of the room.

"Yeah well, I'm going to make her visit my room, alright ?", he asked without waiting for an answer.

Peter's room wasn't as big as you've expected, probably because he wasn't really living here.

"You room is...cool", was all you could say.

Not big as you've expected but still bigger than any room you'd ever have, and with everything a teen could ever wish for.

"You're being pampered !"

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a hand.

"About before..."

"Before when Pete ? When I kissed you back on the roof ? Or when I discovered you were Spider-man ? Or you're maybe talking about when you flirted ?" you said with a playful smile.

"Will you stop ?" he asked with a desperate look.

"Stop what ?", you replied, getting closer.

He was starting to blush.

"You're so pretty when you blush. All your freckles come out even more and your eyes seem to light up."

"And you're always beautiful. When you are focused at school and you frown because you doesn't understand what Mr Schwar is saying; when you speak about something that you're passionate about and you move your hands and your eyes enlighten; when you stare at me and I feel like I could drown in your eyes; when you fight bad guys and your face is all red and you display a look that could kill; when you are just happy and you smile it seems that the temperature rose from 15°C to 1 000. God y/n, you're so beautiful I could die."

You wanted to cry, this was just...pure and sweet.

"Wow", was all you could say. "Dramatic much", you added to lighten the mood, but your expression was clearly showing you were deeply moved.

"I- I just want to kiss you and know you are safe. When Enzo was torturing you...", his voice broke. 

He passed a hand on the scales you had on the shoulders. His touch was light and full of sweetness.  
You stared at his hand brushing your skin and you rose your eyes and met his.

"You know, I got to kiss Spidey back then, on the rooftop, but I never kissed Peter..."

Next thing you knew, his lips were on yours, gently kissing you. Your hands cupped his face as he was caressing your hair. You broke apart.  
You took his hand, playing with his fingers.

"Sorry to interrupt lover birds..."

Clint was behind the door.

"How long have you been there ?", Peter exclaimed.

"Long enough. Your declaration was very moving by the way."

Peter rolled his eyes and declared : "Privacy. Is this word absent of the vocabulary of the people living in this house ?"

"Pretty much, yeah. But hey, don't get me wrong, I would have spared the sight of two teens snogging, I just didn't want to interrupt your first kiss, I mean, your second if I've understood well ?"

"Mind. Your. Business, for God's sake !", Peter cried.

"Aaaanyway, we need you back there, come on."

He left without waiting for you.

"I'm sorry", Peter declared turning to you.

"About what ?", you left a small peck on his lips, "I find them funny and sweet. They care about you. Come on !"

Peter sighed and grabbed your hand.

"You want me to what ?", you exclaimed, shocked.

"Y/n, you showed us that you were very capable of defending yourself and you seem to be a really brilliant kid. Of course, you should train some more before being properly able to fight, but what you did was amazing !", Tony declared with a proud smile.

Your hand was still locked with Peter's. You turned to him.  
He seemed at the same time worried and excited. He was staring at you, waiting for your answer.

"I-I don't know Mr Stark, I can't say..."

You were alone with Anthony Stark and Peter in what seemed to be the common room.

"You tell me kiddo, of course you can refuse, but I could build you a uniform and light weapons, just as I did with Peter. I think the boy could need some company."

You were speechless. The possibility of you patrolling New York with Peter scared the crap out of you and amazed you at the same time.

"It would be lots of responsibilities..."

"With great power comes great responsibility", Peter said, squeezing your hands.

"I...accept. But on one condition : I won't be a superhero like you, Pete. I will come to help when really needed and from time to time. I have a family and a lot of other things to do. I want to study and I want to continue my piano lessons and have a normal teenage life."

"This...is very wise of you y/n. You keep on surprising me", Tony said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of my girl !", Peter proclaimed with an awed face.

"I'm your girl now ?", you asked teasing him.

"I-I mean, if that's ok with you and if you want to, otherwise that's fine, of course, I don't want to pressure you..."

You exchanged a look with Tony and you both rolled your eyes.

"Of course I want it dummy !", you exclaimed, hugging him.

Peter smelled a new perfume.  
The one of new shared adventures, night up building weapons and cuddling in front of the TV, the perfume of a future of possibilities, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first ever fanfic i wrote, last year, and i first uploaded it on Tumblr and Wattpad  
> plsssss leave reviews, i love it <333  
> thank you for bearing with my tiny bit shitty work, hope you liked it tho :)


End file.
